Vandread Third Stage: Orphans
by LeoW426
Summary: My first fan fic just thought i would try and make a proper sequel. No OC's except for enhancing story a parts nothing long term.


Hey hows it going this is my first fan fic but I just wanted to make a sort of unofficial sequel to Vandread. There will be no OC's except for a short time to enhance the story.

**Vandread Third Stage: Orphans**

It had been one month since Hibiki, Dita, Duelo, Bart, and B.C came to Taraak. All was fine a weekly shipment of men came up to the Nirvana as planned. Yet every single time they came back full with a note saying "try again". This was very irritating to Hibiki as it was hard enough to find men willing to go let along good looking ones. "Jura's such a pain, these people are all fine!" Hibiki moaned.

Hibiki decided to send Duelo and Bart back up to the Nirvana to find out exactly what Jura wanted. They contacted him daily with the same answer "Someone good looking".

He was pushing himself to try and make this work and if he didn't get things straight he was going to get chewed out. Being the son of Grandpa and Grandma had it's advantages. Free food, total respect, and getting his own living space.

He decided to live just outside of the city in a hanger so he and his vanguard could be together at all times. He also had his friend Pyoro and Dita staying with him. Pyoro was basically just sitting around lately but was always quick with input and jokes. Dita got the upper hanger room while Hibiki kept to the bottom floor just past the living room.

And yet with them living together he still hadn't visited Dita's room. You think hey nothing else to do right... Wrong. They constantly got visitors because Hibiki was a celebrity now.

They day started slow. It was a Monday and dragged horribly long. Today John was going to visit. He was the one who had forced Hibiki's challenge into action with the little speech he gave in the factory cafeteria. But despite that before they had sort of a friendship.

Knock-Knock

John had made his way to the hanger quiet early and Hibiki was still tired. Dita was flopped on the couch laying there. "Someone's at the door Mr. Alien" Dita said in a tired voice, weak but still he chipper tone. "I know I'm getting there." He said. He scuttled over to the hangers door and opened it. "It's been awhile hasn't it Mr. Tokai." John said with a smile on his face. "Who would of known I'm made you a hero and the son of grandpa and grandma?" He said almost like he had saved the planets himself.

"You didn't do a damn thing. I did all the work you just made me do it." Hibiki replied. "I was only kidding." John said as he walked over and sat on a chair to the left of Dita. Hibiki moved and sat over in another chair to the front of John. "So you got any stories you want to share with an old friend?" John asked curiously. "Well I got a few" Hibiki said with a cool tone. He talk for hours about His and the Nirvana's crews adventures from Saving a planet from being harvested, To meeting a human fleet and watching them being destroyed in front of his eyes.

"That incredible! And you just stopped the worm hole like that?!" John said in awe.

"Oh yea..." "NO YOU DIDN'T!" Dita yelled interrupting him, "I helped and so did Jura, Meia, and Pyorro helped you. Don't take the credit Mr. Alien!" Dita said in a tone that you hear from a teacher telling you when something is wrong. " OK OK they did help. I couldn't have done it with out them." Hibiki said in a calmer tone. "Well that was interesting. Thanks for the stories but I got to get back its going to get dark soon." John said. " I'll see you some other time." He said as he ran out and just like that he was gone. "What a nice guy." Dita said. "I don't see why we were told men were so evil. Were all basically the same." She said with a quizzical look on her face.

There was a sudden chill in the room and up in space the Nirvana moved violently. Pyoro jerked to life and screamed "PROJECTILE INCOMEING EVACUATE PLANET IMMEDIATLEY!" The robot screamed and the room felt cold. "What?" Hibiki said looking at Dita. " A LARGE ENERGY PROJECTILE IS HEADED FOR TARAAK AND MEJERE!" The egg screeched. "TWENTY SECONDS!" He said dashing for the vanguard.

In the void above the Nirvana broke free of the docking bay and moved toward Taraak with it's hangar open. Hibiki and Dita scrambled to the vanguard that was already on and prepped thanks to Pyoro. Hibiki jumped in the seat and sucked in his stomach to fit Dita in. It was very very cramped and he could barely pilot. Yet despite the hasty dash for the Mech they made it to the Nirvana's hangar and they were slammed in by a shock wave. As they looked backwards in the hangar they saw two large explosions and a lot of rubble. Mejere and Taraak were completely destroyed...

End of chapter one.


End file.
